pes_theoristfandomcom-20200214-history
Serie A
SERIE A (ITALY) KONAMI had an agreement with the Italian Top Division since the first league-structure appearance in PES 4. Although it seemed as KONAMI would keep the deal, PES 2009 came without a license for the Italian and the Liga Española (Spanish Top Division), thus leaving only the Dutch Eredivisie and the French Ligue 1 with license. The team license continued to appear, with some exceptions; # Pro Evolution Soccer 5 included unlicensed Cagliari Calcio. The club from Sardinia appeared as "Teste di Moro" (Moor Heads in Italian) on PES 5. In PES 2016, due to the fact that Cagliari was a Serie B club, they were named "SR Blue Red" (SR standing for Sardinia). # Pro Evolution Soccer 2011 included unlicensed Palermo. The club from Sicily appeared as "XAVRENAGUEL". A generic club with the same name appeared on PES 2014, with an Uruguayan player majority, thus indicating that the club is based somewhere in Uruguay. # Pro Evolution Soccer Management included a club called Cluesusritchi. # Sassuolo Calcio were licensed when first appeared in PES 2014. Unfortunately, from PES 2016 onwards, Sassuolo lost their name-emblem-kit license and are known as "Sansagiulo", which I assume is a corruption of the team's name. # Juventus lost their license for the first time in PES 2017, which includes the club from Turin as "PM Black White" (PM standing for Piedmont). # Every Serie B club. Carpi were licensed in PES 2016 (Serie A team), but lost their license again (since PES 2015) in 2016. Ascoli Calcio, Bari, Brescia, Cesena, Frosinone, Novara and Hellas Verona were at least once licensed, yet have lost their license when they appear as Serie B clubs. Some clubs (e.g. Perugia) have appeared in older titles with unlicensed name-emblem-kit. THEORY PES 5 Cagliari unlicensed name has an actual meaning; The flag of Sardinia shows four Moor heads. The fake name indicates that the club is based in Sardinia, thus leaving us the option to rename the club to "Cagliari Calcio". Plus, the kit colours math the club's colours, the emblem is a bit similar to the actual one and the licensed players of the club were actual Cagliari players at the time. PES 2011 unlicensed Palermo might remain a mystery... The odd thing is that, as far as I remember, at least the PSP and PS2 version of PES 2011 included XAVRENAGUEL (in the Greek version) written in Cyrillic (Russian) alphabet. It's odd because it's usual to see clubs named using the Cyrillic script even in PES 2015... About Cluesusritchi, none of the players are actual ones. Cluesusritchi had replaced Cagliari Calcio, which appeared as fake in PES 5. Licenses PRO EVOLUTION SOCCER - PRO EVOLUTION SOCCER 2 None PRO EVOLUTION SOCCER 3 PRO EVOLUTION SOCCER 4 All 20 clubs PRO EVOLUTION SOCCER 5 PRO EVOLUTION SOCCER 6 - PRO EVOLUTION SOCCER 2010 All 20 clubs PRO EVOLUTION SOCCER 2011 PRO EVOLUTION SOCCER 2012 - PRO EVOLUTION SOCCER 2015 All 20 clubs PRO EVOLUTION SOCCER 2016 PRO EVOLUTION SOCCER 2017 Category:League